Patient-oriented outcomes investigation is essential for the advancement of clinical research and care of chronic neurological conditions such as epilepsy, which have complex interactions of cognitive, emotional, social, vocational and iatragenic factors. We intend to utilize a prospective randomized trial (R01 NS40808) that compares the effects of a selective serotonin re-uptake inhibitor and cognitive behavior therapy on mood, medication compliance, seizures, and health outcomes in persons with co-morbid epilepsy and depression to support training of junior investigators in clinical research methods. Upcoming funded research studies will apply innovative strategies to advance patient-oriented neuroscience, such as 18FDG-PET co-registration with structural MRI for regional parametric statistical mapping of metabolic variability and Depression Inventory Scores to study the association of dysfunction in specific brain regions with severity of symptoms of depression. We will implement a weekly Seminar in Patient-Oriented Research to provide mentoring on the application of biostatistics, study design and interpretation, and logistical strategies in clinical research. This seminar will also be used to facilitate the development, implementation, and analysis of research projects performed by trainees. Participants will include junior faculty with clinical K-series Awards, epilepsy fellows, our departmental NIH-supported training grant awardees (four/year), and academically oriented residents. This program should allow improvement in the quality and quantity of future patient-oriented research in neuroscience through longitudinal intensive training and mentoring of junior investigators. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]